Like Schillerstraße English version
by FrediAnn
Summary: A summer party on HQ and I just want to direct for impro-theater-piece. What I will probably give instructions for, and how the actors react? As always, all improvised, there is no script, just a button in the ear


Original: Fredi Ann  
Translation: Fredi Ann and Google Translate  
I'm sorry if a few are mentioned here fail, but I can translate it using Google translator

_**HQ should this year a summer festival to take place, and it should of course give performances. As the team of Special Agent Gibbs wanted to perform an improv comedy (although the chief investigator did not even wanted to join) they asked me as an unknown fan fiction-writer in the genre of humor, if I could help them. Me a lot immediately Schillerstraße. So I rehearsed with investigators to impro comedy, without them the instructions before the friends from the FF and I had worked out. I too came with a case so I could better identify the characteristics of the investigators and solved the case itself by surprise. A large round stage was set up in the Navy Yard, where it was an in-built temporary HQ on it. I had me another, caught in the IT, the play for me a couple noises like passing cars or the "PLING" of the elevator during the play, and the instructions on screen display (since I myself have no clue about technology). I had worried ear receiver, and then read on a PC coupled with micro, so I only needed to press a few buttons to each individually, in pairs, give, or as a team instructions. Now the day had come. For me as Anweiserin had been put 2 tables together, or a table with the PCs and 2 chairs for Frank and me, the IT guy on top. There were about 200 people came, and I felt uneasy to Mute. "How it should only go to the actors," I said my mind. Luckily I had enough cigarettes and black tea I drank as often and as quickly as Gibbs his coffee.**_  
_**I held previously with the team still a sound sample (of course they had microphones on the body, and they should listen to me) and then it started, so that I and the case presented.**_

_Welcome to our improv murder mystery. My name is Fred Ann, and I am the game director. In this story a murdered at the entrance of NCIS has been found. Now Determines the team of Special Agent Gibbs, the backgrounds of the murder to determine. Does this piece no script, and everything is improvised. The actors get their instructions via a button in the ear. Now the drama begin_

Gibbs and his team took the stage. "McGee, do crime scene photos, Tony you sketches, a Ziva, evidence bag." "Yes boss." Did it like a mouth.

Ziva: Do as if you suffer on pick up of the evidence with a stiff back.

"AUTSCH "" Ziva, what is? "" Boss, I can not see my back are doing, looks as if I had a magic cut "the audience laughed," You mean lumbago, Zivaa "grinned Tony, which he is a Sap einhandelte of his boss. "Hey Ducky." McGee said as he turned away from the playing scene before him. "Hi Tim, what's wrong with Ziva?" "Get a lumbago has drawn." Ducky walked slowly to the 'poor' going on. "Once become loose," he said, and pulled her up with a jerk.

**Team: stay tuned for penguin agents, and Gibbs, you head for a duck**

Man could see a few funny faces on the stage, the audience laughed. Immediately thereafter, the investigators began again, and waddled to the 'dead'  
"Tony, you look like a butler," said Ziva and went as Charlie Chaplin  
"Hach, but I have a nice black and white plumage, is it?" Said Tony, after which he drown in croaking still a head nut a finger. "Yes, yes, I know that my spring dress is fluffy and beautiful than your boss, for that you need me do not always hit on the head." Then came something I had not anticipated, and to enter for a grand theatrical performance by Gibbs cackle as you would like the Donald Duck filled the air. Gibbs and reminded me a little of Rumpelstielzchen began to clamor as he. The audience laughed, and could hardly asses, just like me, with absolute power and a laugh in his throat, I gave the following instruction:

**Ziva and Tony: arguing with each other in sign language about lasagna.**

You could see how the two repeatedly showed the bird and tried to say what they wanted to transform into character. The audience laughed again, there were some funny characters there and I was wondering why even the name Angela Merkel a lot, but probably they did not know what this sign  
was at least in the German sign language. At the end of Tony showed the sign for 'I understand what Gibbs had two and gave a slight head nut. "For her after you Washes hands thoroughly with soap." Somewhere there came familiar with the scene, but unfortunately I do not know the context, so I gave the next command

**Ducky: Tell one of your famous stories instead of watching the body of a recipe for cheesecake.**

I thought for a moment that he would take me this very badly, but then I saw their genuine smile on his face. I just thought 'hundred points, you find his humor. Ok, I knew him even before, but the irony is that? "  
as Gibbs asked him the time of death Ducky started equal in "he has a liver temperature of 23 ° C, a temperature at which one can eat good cheese cake, because I remember a good recipe. Take 100 g Quak, 4 tablespoons sugar, one package of cream cheese and ... "" Ducky, I would like to know the time of death "  
Ducky looked at his friend accusing. "In 3 hours, as long as a good cheese cake baked at low temperature should be."

_**To the audience: So, my dear, now we have a short break, where they can go to the bathroom or quench their thirst, can I go for the first time to get tea and coffee**_

_**So, now we are all back fresh, and I have a tea ... Yes, yes, Tony, I know I have one too in the tea. Where did I leave off. Ah yes. And now where our Growler has a coffee. Ui, do you see it, if looks could kill! Yes now we can move on.**_

"So, is the man now dead for three hours," asked Gibbs. "Yes. If I still forecast. "" And how did he die? "" Jethro, he has no strangulation marks, no gunshot wounds, no stab wounds. I'll have to take down first with the pathology. "As to the letter Palmer came around the corner and brought the gurney.  
Immediately disappeared, the two back from the stage

**McGee: lie down on the ground and bask.**

The audience began to giggle again, because they knew what this would have consequences. should be "McGee, what are you doing?" Ziva asked confused "A voice told me that I am sun, which I do not think such a bad idea. I'm also in recent months has become quite white. "" So you want to finally get a little brown, McGrufti. "Tony said with a beaming smile. "And the voice is not accidental Fredi Ann, do you?" Said his boss "Yes, why?" "Because you see Staring each time so funny when you meet, so in love!" Said Tony with a smile to me. "Yes, that's true?" Did it even by Gibbs. "In love? Well, you waiting for two, which is revenge. I can be mean, very, very common. "Thought so maliciously.  
"Well, now you get up lazy, we have to determine." Tony said to him, and gave him a head nut when he got up.

**Ziva and McGee: swapping the roles**

"Tony, if you give me one time a head nut, then I turn one of my 80 species to kill someone with a paper clip." McGee built himself up before him, Tony was then frightened left behind. "I'll be watching even if I was going to find out about our dead. But before I help more quickly Abby, she told me that she has a virus on your PC again. So take just 5 minutes ... If you allow it boss. "Said Ziva, and it looked a bit anxiously. "Well. Ok. "After these words they disappeared quickly in the direction of Abby. "Hm, funny, somehow we get any further. We first have to wait for the autopsy report in order to continue to come. "" I might question witnesses, I know because a couple of interrogation techniques from my years with the Mossad. "Said McGee, whereupon it his boss and his colleague a bit see Staring irritated.  
"Apropo, the arms is not a crush, he sees only good with Fred." This also meant fast. "But since we have no witnesses, I sit apart with Ducky." He said, and disappeared just as quickly. Telling the audience, of which one at this point must, most came from the NCIS grinned cheerfully. They had, in contrast to the two remaining investigators noticed that I had sworn revenge, and waited eagerly for it. As noted if they were that this would be very very very common.

"Let us even look after Abby and Ziva, maybe the two will already have a tissue sample or so to get from Ducky." Said our popular silver fox, we saw that he had a bad gut feeling. They walked through a door into the temporary office to get into the elevator dummy. I talked to Frank, "you can immediately turn off the lights in the elevator?" "Why," "so it may appear as if they both stay put?. Then I have enough time for my revenge. "" Ok, you're the boss. "Said Frank, apparently knowing what I have before.

They got into the elevator, road noise could be heard, when suddenly as if by 'magic' that emanated light. "What a crap, now we got stuck." Moaned Tony, which he now was beginning his third Sap one. "Ouch, one boss."

**Tony and Gibbs: snogs furiously with each other around.**

Suddenly it was so quiet that you could hear a needle. The actors paused, the audience was shocked on the one hand, as they had expected no such thing, on the other hand, also interested in whether the two would run through it, or to last fig, and would allow it. It was still not clear whether it went on.

The two men looked at each other briefly, they did not even look like a coward,  
She gulped and looked at again before unexpectedly, Tony took the initiative to his boss pushed to the wall, and gave a kiss front. This returned the kiss, stroking his agent by the hair and pulled him to get closer to himself. Of course I did not want to suffer any longer, because you saw them they did not like (which some of you might find pity.-P), I asked Frank, the light on again, and the road noise to play again.

'Plink' of the elevator stopped at Abby in the lab. Both got out, and clearly had dyed red with shame ears. The audience stood up and gave the pair a standing ovation. What the two seemed to like very well. The red color disappeared, and made two beautiful smile space.  
Ziva looked at her boss jealous when Abby squealed happily.  
"I think it's so good, you did it because participated. You have missed your calling, ok, not exactly, you definitely do not Bossman, but their lasts become super actor, just great, I did not think ... "" Abby! What did the toxicology test? "

**Abby: be like a six year old child**

Abby squealed again, and began to hop to. "The man has not toxic in themselves, but only vanilla pudding, severally loved vanilla pudding." She laughed out loud, and then asked, "Ziva, you play with me?" All looked perplexed until they understood, Abby, however, took Bert, her farting hippo, and pressed again and again, mixed with a light laugh.  
They also began to sing: "I do not know how to go ABCDEFG."  
The audience also began to grin, and I heard from a corner, from an older lady: "Oh how cute." Man, I was glad that Abby has not heard.

They all, except for Ziva, which was ordered with Abby to games back in the office. Were you still do not know the name of the deceased.  
"McGee find out whether a missing around here. could search for anything which might be necessary. Bank statements, emails, all I care, even after gummy bears. But think what! I'll go get me a coffee, I n taste in the mouth, Yuck "  
Gibbs said, looking at me again with an evil eye, which I answered, immediately. ', The words just really gummy bears? Oh my God, I think I should next time write a story about an investigator who examined gummy bears. The best that the taste of coffee. Whether I Tim the name of his main character in his book borrows? " I thought to myself. The audience has also amused. The investigators should not have, nor an actor, even better, Comedian!

**McGee: Understanding at once nothing more from technology.**

Oh, I see a derailed face, in the way 'that I created but never'  
I will award him even courage. "Hey Tim, that you manage to trust you. You are a very good agent and actor. "

"Um, Tony, can you tell me how I get on this thing?" Concern "What McNerd, do you not like a PC?" Said this laughing, and looked briefly at me. Ui, who has not even me more angry. Or he's pretending. oh right, I've already heard that Tony is too lazy to resentful to be, one thing we have in common. "Ok, and how I manage to find that out now, what Gibbs wants from me?" McGee said, as Tony helped him. ". I do not know, actually you've got the idea of PC's," he pressed the button on the CD drive, and when it came out then he said: "Oh to look, things have even cup holders."  
Wow, that is exciting, McGee has not noticed that his boss is behind him. Let's see what ... "Gossip" "Au" ... hey, I could not even put my thoughts to an end. Meanness. Even if my head will be torn down, now it is again quite thick. HÄ HÄ HÄ. Fortunately, I am against his evil look immune, ok, I look really very often very bad.

**Gibbs: forgett one of your rules**

Ah, there it was, the evil eye from the beautiful blue eyes. I know that I will be torn down, the head, but I could not help but to throw him a cheeky grin. I heard a faint "Again?" How again. Oh, and legislation 12

"Sorry, McGee, I know the mess we are all a little bit. As one can forget sometimes how a PC works. I have learned not even know you. "All the investigators looked at their big boss, he had just apologized really? Most rapidly began surprising as McGee.  
"Apologies are a sign of weakness. You know that boss. "Shouted the audience laughter. Especially as McGee then also angry at his boss glared. Oh my God, I have given the young man probably a lot of confidence. Hopefully, he travels not take off your hair as well. I have the boys investigators namely to my heart, like a brother I never had.

Ducky came storming into the office. "You will not believe what I found out it is so that I can think of not even a story about it. The dead man has laughed Dead! "I do the same too. Ducky man that has surprised even me. The spectators had looked at me briefly, and probably had a surprised face seen, because they began again to roar. But I was fortunately unlike the main characters in this play, and could even laugh about it.  
With my last strength I expressed my last statement.

**Team: Sing Allways look on the bright side of life.**


End file.
